Greg Tolan
Greg Tolan is the main antagonist of the 1985 comedy film Just One of the Guys. Greg is the stereotypical 80s bully in terms of appearance - tall, blond, and blue-eyed. He is a committed bodybuilder. He is incredibly bad-tempered and violent. Characters often joke about his apparently small genitalia. He was portrayed by , who also played Johnny Lawrence in The Karate Kid. Biography Greg Tolan is a student at Sturgis-Wilder High School in Phoenix, Arizona and he is a bully, he likes to give the nerds Willie, Phil, and Harold "Reptile" Sherpico a hard time at lunch time in the cafeteria. Greg was dating a girl named Debra Strobridge. Terri Griffith, disguised as a boy, a new student at Sturgis-Wilder High School sees Greg Tolan and his buddies make a joke, he laughs a long and gives Terri a hard time and calls Terri a "pussy". Terri responds by insulting him and then Greg picks up Terri and throws her into a thorn bush, there she meets Rick Morehouse. Terri Griffith is from Edwina Pearl High School is a girl disguised as a boy, tranfers to Sturgis-Wilder High School. Terri wants to become a journalist tries to win a competition in her high school journalism competition for the Summer job at the Sun-Tribune and doesn't win, she thinks she is not being taking seriously cause she is a woman. Greg gives Terri a hard time throughout her time there and also one incident in the cafeteria where Terri and Rick Morehouse are talking and having lunch together and Greg dumps spaghetti on Rick's new jacket. Later on in the week while in the cafeteria, Greg bothers Willie, Phil, and Sherpico, like he is about to dump their food off their table. Rick decides to stand up to Greg and Greg is humiliated by Rick, who mocks his love of bodybuilding. Greg gets pissed off and is about to after Rick and Terri. Debra tells him that she is sick of seeing Greg push people and around and tells him to back off, but won't and there she dumps Greg for being a jerk. At the prom which is being held at a beach, Rick, Terri, Terri's friend Denise are having fun at the prom. Eventually, Greg is crowned prom king at the senior prom and Debra Strobridge is crowned queen, Debra refuses to dance with Greg. Greg then starts a fight with Rick, who is dancing with Debra, and punches Rick and knockes him down. Terri attacks Greg, but is picked up and thrown into the water, then Terry's brother, Buddy, tries to deal with Greg, but he too is thrown into the water. Rick gets back up and finishes the fight, gives Greg some good punches and then grabs Greg and throws him into the punch bowl with his face hitting the bowl first. After that, he was humiliated and defeated for good. Gallery Just One of the Guys Cafeteria Scene|Rick Morehouse humiliates Greg Tolan in the cafeteria. Trivia *Greg Tolan is played by William Zabka, who also played Johnny Lawrence in The Karate Kid. The characters are quite similar - though unlike Johnny, Greg is not redeemed at the end and remains evil. Category:Teenagers Category:Abusers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Love Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Insecure